I Know Too
by LyHouse
Summary: How Josh finally reaslizes his feelings toward Donna. R


Title: I Know Too (1/2?)  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimers: I don't own Josh or Donna, cause if did well lets just say things would be a little, ok who am I kidding, things would be very different. The lyrics in are from "God only knows" by The Beach Boys.  
Feedback: Much appreciated.

Author's Notes: Well, this is my first fan fiction. Everyone's got to start somewhere I guess. I'm a little nervous because well, there are so many amazing writers on the site and I'm not quite sure if I'm up to par yet. But here goes nothing…

Here I am, sitting in my office, thinking about the course of events that led to my life getting turned upside down. Let me back up a second, I'm just a typical guy who, only a matter of seconds ago, realized he's in love, and it pretty much feels like I got hit with a ton of bricks. Yep, so here I am; just a plain old guy, who happens to be the Deputy Chief of Staff, and well, is in love with his assistant.

One day earlier…

_I may not always love you_

"DONNA!" I yell getting no response. What is this, a national conspiracy to keep my assistant away? Maybe she's being held hostage somewhere, and is about to kick some republican kidnapper's ass. Donna is probably in some tight Lara Croft outfit and… wow Lyman get a hold of yourself here, you're thinking those crazy umm random thoughts again.

"DONNA!!!" Wow this is like the bazillionth time I've called for her. Where in the world could she be right now? I need her to help me with the stuff for the thing tonight.

"Ok Jousua, with all of that bellowing, there had better be some national crisis going on here!!!!"

Look who finally makes an appearance. Uh oh, that tone is definitely not our happy haha banter voice. Ouch and the glare she's giving me almost physically hurts me. Thank God look can't actually kill. Wait a minute, Donna may be mad about the small, slightly loud inflection in my voice, but she wasn't here to assist me! That's what caused the commotion in the first place! I should be the pissed one here.

"No the only problem we have right now is you leaving to who knows where, when you should have been here doing whatever it is I, for some reason, pay you to do. So spare me the lectures Donna, and just get me the notes for my meeting with the Senator this afternoon. That is, if you've had time to fit me into you're busy schedule and finish them." So there, take that Miss Moss. Oh now she looks like I just killed her cat, well her roommate has the cat but that's besides the point. I really didn't think this plan through at all.

"Fine."

Donna leaves and returns almost instantly with the files and note cards I need. I should really apologize. Here goes nothing.

"Here." she says, as she drops them on my desk. Damn, Donna beat me to the punch.

"Leave in an hour for your meeting, I'm going to go to the mess and grab dinner. Maybe while I'm there I can help the cook bake a cake or something. Since I just wonder around aimlessly all day, I figure it would be good to lend my skills to others. And after that, I'm going to come back here and get everything ready for tomorrow, or better yet I'll paint my nails."

Donna turns and stalks away before I can breathe, let alone stop her. This day just gets better and better. Donna sure learnt her sarcasm from me all right.

_But long as there are stars above you  
You never need to doubt it  
I'll make you so sure about it_

That might have quite possibly been the longest meeting of my life. I couldn't stop thinking about how angry I made Donna. I know it would be nearly impossible to function without her, at the office I mean. I'm going to fix this tonight. Please let Donna still be here. Yes! She's still at her desk. Here goes attempt number two to make things right.

"Hey." 760 verbal and that's the best I came up with?

She jumps for a moment at the sound of my voice and then stands up and grabs her coat.

"Are we done here, or can I go home." No way, we haven't even started taking here.

"Sure go ahead." It's never a good thing when the logical side of you're brain looses control of your ability to speak.

Donna walked right by me with out so much as a look, or even a goodbye. This is so not good. I need to go after her! Well look at that, my feet seem to be able to listen to my brain!

I catch up to her in the parking lot. Third time's a charm.

"Donna!" I gasp, a little out of breath.

She spins around and is just about to open her mouth. I can't let that happen again.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out. It may not be the most eloquent apology, but hey at least I got it out.

She's just looking at me as if she expects more. She deserves more.

"Look Donna, I really am sorry. I don't know what came over me and why I snapped at you like that, but I can assure you I never spoke more untrue words in my life. This place wouldn't run with out you here. You do so much for me, and I know I don't tell you nearly often enough, but you are one of the most valuable things in my life. So thank you for putting up with me. Are we ok?" That felt good to get off my chest. Hmm maybe I said a little too much there.

"Oh Josh," she sniffles out, "We'll be ok." And then she proceeds to wrap her arms around me. These hugs are a rare but much looked forward too occurrence on my part at least. See, I told you third time was a charm.

We both pull back, and underneath the starlight of Washington D.C. I can't remember when I've been happier. Ahh one day, I really should sit down and try and figure out where these crazy completely random thoughts are coming from.

_God only knows what I'd be without you_


End file.
